Commander For A School Year
by Neontroid4
Summary: Arthur always got bullied, thank god he moved back to England. When he finally learns to have friends one of his former bullies, Alfred, transferred there as well and blackmailed Arthur to become his slave at school until his birthday, little does he know Alfred actually likes him. USUK Human AU
1. Chapter 1: The Glint in his Eyes

The glint in his eyes.

A/N: I know guys, this is weird, but I've decided to start a new story. I know, I already have two uncompleted ones but I couldn't get this idea out of my head XD! This story is gonna be way more complicated since it supposed to be sad and stuff... How come I can never write what I can imagine? *cries* It goes the same for drawing and editing... There will be Arthur's point of view in the beginning so...

Main shipping: USUK

Minor shippings: I have not thought of any... Yet

[US + UK]

-Arthur's POV-

They took everything away from me.

My friend. The one I thought loved me. My spirit. Everything.

When I was only a baby I used to live in England until 2nd grade. I used to have friends and fit in, until I moved to America. Everything changed. I got bullied, had no friends, was the loner. I had one friend who was always there with me, but a year later my friend betrayed me and I had no one.

"W-why?" A muffled voice of what used to be me asked weakly to the kid in front of me. The rain helped cover up all my crying.

"Cuz you're weak and a dork. If I hang with a fag like you nothing good will happen." The boy in front of me replied?

"B-but I'm not a fag..." I muttered as he gave me a cold glare.

"Yeah whatever." He said as he left for the bullies waiting for him. The other bullies chuckled and walked away along with my former friend. Though the bullies were kids, you have no idea what kind of horrors they can be. Everyday they beat me up and I went home with a big hat to cover my bruises and scars.

"Did you have a good day Arthur?" My parents would ask, oblivious to the fact I was having a terrible day and my life was a nightmare. I hate when my parents would ask that. It would make me thing of how joyful I was of school back in England.

"Like any other day mom." I would reply, trying not to cry. I just wanted to hurry up and go back to England, where people actually cared about me.

"That's good." My mom said, smiling as I rushed into my room, finally letting myself cry. I took the diary journal book thingy my dad gave me for my birthday and started furiously writing in it. My tears were making the page all wet but why should I care? Finally I put my pencil down and re-read what I just wrote.

The journal really looked like a book though, like one of those olden time books. It was thick and brown and the pages were nearly yellow. It had a lock on it to keep everything I wrote secret, just in case anyone tried to look in it.

The bullying continued and another piece of my heart was broken in middle school.

Among all the cruel students there was a girl who was nice to me. She chose to be my friend and as the days went on I fell in love with her. Finally, I decided to confess to her. And when I did everything went wrong.

We were just about to kiss until she chuckled.

I looked at her, confused, as she continued laughing. Suddenly he heard others laughing too. The bullies. Where the heck did they come from anyways? Not that he really cared.

"Oh come on Arthur! You really think I would date you? I became your friend because you were weak and easy to manipulate! You gotta he kidding me Arthur!" She said between laughs the bullies seemed to laugh harder, but I wasn't embarrassed at all. I really thought she cared for him, that they can become more... That she was different.

After that I didn't care what happened to me. They already took most of me away. They can beat me up for all that I cared. I already lost everything. The one thing they cannot take was the books his father gave me that I wrote in. I treasured all of them. Every birthday my father would give me one new one that I could write in, and I would fill up the whole thing.

Everything in life sucked. Until the end of middle school. I moved back to England with my family where I would be attending high school and live the rest of my life there. Everything, once again, changed. But this time for the better.

[US + UK]

-Alfred's POV-

Why? Though we always beat him up, geared him apart, he always had that glint in his eyes. Like he was hoping for a better tomorrow, or that someone would care for him or something like that. I just wanted to shove that glint right off his eyes. When he transferred to America he had the most greenest eyes I ever saw, they were like emeralds...

And through the days, his eyes got more dull until it was like they were colorless. But no matter how dull his eyes were, that glint of hope still remained.

It annoyed me. Every day I would continue to bully the boy but he wouldn't let go of that glint, no matter what happened. I hated him throughout 7th grade, but then at 8th I noticed how cute he is. But I immediately shook that thought out of his head. Okay, maybe he was a little cute but that didn't change the fact that the boy annoyed me.

And then He moved to somewhere. I thought that would be a good thing but then I found myself getting bored. Everyday seemed to be the same then, and the new bullying victim was way more boring than Arthur was. Then at October my parents told me we were moving to England because my dad was changing jobs.

And here I was, in front of St. Hetalia High.

[US + UK]

"Arthur-san, Elizaveta-san, guess what! The new Gray X Natsu doujinshi has come out!" Kiku exclaimed, the three liked to talk before class about random things like this.

"Seriously!? Dang, I really need to read it… How come you always find out these things first Kiku?" Elizaveta asked and Kiku just shrugged.

"You gotta be kidding me, first thing in the morning you talk about yaoi." Arthur muttered as the two ranted on and on about yaoi.

"Oh c'mon Arthur! I know you actually love yaoi, since you are the total uke and all." Elizaveta snickered and Arthur just rolled his eyes, excuse him for not knowing the yaoi language.

Just then the teacher walked into the classroom and pushed his glasses up.

"Class, we are having a new student. Come in."

A blonde, baby blue eyed teen came walking into the classroom Arthur's eyes widened as he recognized that guy to be Alfred F. Jones. One of his former bullies

Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2: The Book In Which Causes It

The book in which causes that glint.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITED I WUV YOU SO MUCH! *Ahem, clears through* sorry about that. I have been getting these spur of idea mint bunnies so I am writing chapter 2! MWAHAHAHAHA!

I would appreciate if you guys could give any ideas of who Arthur's former childhood friend should be, I already have an idea of who I think it should be but I think there might be better ones out there, (spoiler: That friend might play a huge part :D)

Main pairing: USUK (of course)

Minor pairings: Not really focused on that but I think there might be a little PruCan and Dennor...

[US + UK]

Alfred stood there confidently as he faced the class and started introducing himself. He would flash a smile and start talking about how he used to live in America and how is dad changed his job to become an engineer here in England. He looked through the group of students to see messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Alfred stared at the teen for what seemed to be a long time as the boy just glared at him. Yep. That was definitely Arthur Kirkland right there. He was still wearing sweater vests but now he had some weird necklace with a key on it...

In an instant Alfred became popular, no doubt since he had a bright attitude and he was nice to others, nobody can resist a hero like him! Well, except for Arthur of course, that guy was different.

"So how was life in America?" A brunette asked and Alfred chuckled.

"It was great there, I had a bunch of friends that I missed and all, but over here is great too, I can tell I will enjoy!" He answered and a few girls giggled, he heard Arthur scoff at the other end of the room but pretended he didn't hear.

"Ahem, class, we are still gonna learn today okay?" The teacher got everyone's attention and the class whined, but still got into their seats. Alfred played with his pencil as the teacher started teaching these stupid english stuff that he was sure he already knew. Mr. Teacher called on Arthur, who got all the answers on the board correct (Alfred would never ever admit he was staring at the guy's ass).

As Arthur walked back to his desk Alfred whispered something so only Arthur alone could hear.

"Nice one fag."

Arthur shot him a nasty glare as he walked a little faster. Alfred chuckled to himself as he continued playing with his pencil.

At lunch Alfred was invited to join the football team, that was no surprise because Alfred in fact had a great body. In one day it was like he was there all along since everybody knew him and found him irresistible (according to Alfred).

"You gotta be kidding me dude!" Mathias exclaimed as Alfred nodded.

"Do you actually think I am lying?" He asked as Mathias nodded his head, no way that guy just did that to Lukas and got away with it…. The two continued talking as a few other joined in. Mathias become Alfred's friend immediately when Alfred bad mouthed Emil in front of Lukas (Lukas is by the way, very protective of his younger brother.)

"Shit!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed as he rushed back to the school, "Sorry, dude, I forgot my lunch!" He yelled as Mathias flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Dumbass!" He yelled.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him as he ran into the building all the way to his classroom. No one was inside and he took his lunch, that was until some caught his eye. Sitting in Arthur's desk was a book. What the heck? Alfred remembered Arthur used to write in a book exactly the same as that. Wow, that must be old. He took the book and tried to open it, but it was locked. Dammit. Arthur and his girly diaries.

He was kinda interested in what Arthur had wrote in there, is this book something that he uses to drown all his sorrows? That was just creepy. As he was just about to break it opened Arthur came running into the room, breathing heavily.

"RETURN IT THIS INSTANT!" He screamed. Alfred just smirked in return, well this was gonna be fun.

[US + UK]

-Arthur's POV-

I ran into the classroom as soon as I found out that my book went missing, though I did trip once that didn't really matter, what if somebody got ahold of it? I had some trouble breathing as I rushed into the classroom just to see Alfred F. Jones holding my beloved book.

Fuck.

"RETURN IT THIS INSTANT!" I yelled, but he just smirked at me in return, this obnoxious git….

"And why should I?" He asked and I shot him a glare, making sure it was deadlier than the one from last time.

"Because it's mine." I answered and he just shrugged.

"What the hell do you put in here fag? A bunch of little girly secrets?" He asked and I clenched my fists. I hated when he called me a fag. It would just remind me of my former friend.

"Shut up and return it!" I yelled and he just chuckled, that sodding wanker is gonna pay for that…. He just smiled at me like this was just a game, can't he just understand that that book was important to me? That bloody twat! At home I have a whole room filled with all of these books and I filled each and every one of them, it cannot end here. I held onto my key, it was the key that can unlock the book and I cannot afford to lose that to Alfred as well.

There was a short pause like he was thinking. He mumbled a slight 'hmmm', but I doubt he was actually thinking of returning my book, that was just how sinister he really was. Though he acted nice in front of others and make them like him, he would just torture those who are weak. For entertainment. He was rubbing his chin like he had a fake beard while I Clenched my jaw. Finally he put his hand down.

"Then why don't we make a deal?" He asked and I glared at him, this was gonna be bad according to the way he was smirking.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep my glare as he chuckled evilly, gosh, this guy seriously must be a demon in disguise

"How about this, if I can be your commander at school for the rest of the school year I will give you this piece of trash you love so much back, I won't take a peek into it." He said as he took his hand out for me to shake it. I continued glaring at him. You gotta be kidding me, so he was saying I will be his personal slave for this school year and then he would give me my book back? This guy was definitely the demon…

"No can do. If you want me to be your slave that will have to be until my birthday. And don't ever command me to give this key to you" I said, since every birthday I get a new book I have to fill the whole thing, and rest assured one day was definitely enough, and there was no way I was losing my key.

"And when exactly is your birthday?" He asked.

"April 23rd." I answered.

….

"Deal." He answered and I took out my hand and we shook.

"Promise me you won't look in it." I said and he nodded.

"Trust me, even if I did I do not have the key to open it."

And I really should not have done that.

[US + UK]

-Alfred's POV-

I honestly have no idea why I made that deal with Arthur. It was true that I could've just given the book to him, but that wouldn't be fun at all. But making Arthur my slave at school until his birthday was just weird. I have to sadly admit that maybe I just wanted to see Artie more but that would just be ridiculous, and even if I did Arthur would just hate me more considering I am making him a slave.

Though I said I wouldn't take a peak in the book, I was kind of curious of what Arthur wrote in it, though it may be some girly shit that isn't interesting at all, Arthur really cared for this book so something worth reading had to be in it…. I sighed, but look at what I have gotten the both of us into now… Oh wells.

As we shook our hands in agreement I couldn't help but noticed how warm his hand was. Only a few years ago the last time I ever touched him his body was as cold as ice. As we let go he quickly left the class holding his key necklace.

"Hey," He turned for a moment but stayed at his spot near the door, "Is that key to this book?"

I couldn't help but feel curious, since he was as protective of the key as he was to this book.

"Yeah, so?" He asked before leaving the class. Dang, this guy finally got himself some guts.

-about 3 minutes later-

"Alfred, where the heck were you! We were waiting for you man and you were there for about, um… fifteen minutes man!" Mathias yelled with Berwald, Tino, Lukas, and Emil next to him. Dang, he didn't know making that deal would take that long…

"Sorry!" I said as I joined the group again, acting like nothing really crazy and weird ever happened. I wonder if that book was the reason Arthur always had that glint in his eyes. Since he always had that book whenever he went, so it must be that, right? I remember that one time Francis took that book away from him and nearly went to the hospital, it was the only time I ever saw Arthur beating up someone.

Arthur could've just beat me up right? No, it was no way he can do that. If he finally got friends and beat me up, they would think he was violent and leave him. And besides, I was really popular, he would've got bullied again if he did anything to me. I smirked, luck was on my side this time.

[US + UK]

-End of chapter- FINALLY DONE! OMG THAT TOOK SO LONG! Seems like Francis was one of the bullies XD! Again I have to say I would really appreciate it if you have any suggestions on who Arthur's childhood friend should be… Can't be Francis cuz he is one of the bullies so…

And thank you guys so much for reading! Gah, I am so exhausted now!~ Nighty night everybody cuz I am heading to bed~!


End file.
